kemburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kemburg national football team
The Kemburg national football team represents Kemburg at association football and is controlled by the Kemburg Football Association, the governing body for football in Kemburg. Kemburg are one of the most successful wikinations in football, with a total of two WNFA World Championship titles. The Kemburg national football team's home stadium is the 65,000 seater Kemburg Arena, and the current team manager is the highly reputable Danish manager, Michael Laudrup. The team was founded in 1934, and played their first match against one of the largest professional Sark teams on November 21, 1934. History The national team was officially founded in 1934, playing their first match against a Sark team in November, a scoreless draw. Kemburg was never a strong team, but significant development in the First Division and significant support and investment from England helped raise the level of football after World War II. The late 1960s and early 1970s were the golden age for Kemburg, led by a generation of talented players such as James Tennant and David Walker. For WFC 1968, Kemburg finished third, defeating Libertas 1-0 in the bronze match. In WFC 1972 they were the star team of the tournament. Their appearance in the final was only the second such appearance for a wikination. Kemburg defeated The Gambia 3-0 to win the tournament. By WFC 1976 Kemburg had lost many of its stars due to retirement and the national team was not as strong. In 1980 Kemburg's 1-4 group loss to a Brunant led by Willem Bergher marked the rise of that country to the top of wikinational football. Kemburg's football became stronger as the 1990s progressed. In WFC Libertas '92, Kemburg made it to the quarter-finals but were knocked out by finalists Inselöarna. In WFC 1996 Kemburg had two tough losses to Singapore and Wales which saw them exit at the group stages. Since then thay have finished in the quarter-finals for WFC 2000 and 2002, but were unable to progress past that stage. After failing to qualify for 2004, Kemburg won WFC 2006, though for 2008 they also failed to qualify. At WFC 2010, Kemburg won their group but were matched with Libertas in the quarter-finals, losing 2-0. Kemburg is in qualifying for WFC 2014. Their group has Libertas, Liechtenstein and Singapore. Kemburg and secured a first home 2-0 victory over Liechtenstein. Uniform and colors Kemburg uses a light green shirt for home matches and white with green away. Their jerseys have been green since their first official international in 1948, using green military shirts in place of custom-made ones. Since then they have been light green with black or white. Away shirts were white and green striped in the 1970s and are now solid white with green bits. The team used an orange jersey in the 1990s and 2000s as an alternate shirt. Squad Recent call-ups The following players have been called up for Kemburg squad within the past 12 months. Venues The principal football stadium for the Kemburg men's national football team is the approximate 60,000 seater in Kemburg City, the Kemburg Arena. It has been recently built in 2000 as a project by the Department of Sport. It is one of the largest national team stadiums in WNFA and has a larger stadium than the likes of Lovia and Brunant's national stadiums. A secondary stadium is occasionaly used, which is Leon's stadium. Leon's stadium is used in matches against France, Spain and Portugal due to the french speaking communities in Leon. The Kemburg U-21 national football team plays it's home matches at Tattington Road's home stadium, the LBS Stadium which has a seated capacity of 28,200 and both of the teams train at the LBS Stadium. Recent matches #Kemburg vs. Kazakhstan 0-0 (D) Friendly Match #Slovenia vs. Kemburg 3-1 (L) Friendly Match #Algeria vs. Kemburg 0-1 (W) Friendly Match #Kemburg vs. Luxembourg 2-2 (D) Friendly Match #Kemburg vs. Leichtenstein 2-0 (W) WFC 2014 qualifier (3 points) #Libertas vs. Kemburg 2-1 (L) WFC 2014 qualifier (0 points) #Singapore vs. Kemburg 3-1 (L) WFC 2014 qualifier (0 points) Category:Football Category:Kemburg